DON'T LOVE ME
by RealNara
Summary: "Maaf, Tapi ia tidak untuk laki-laki sepertiku." -Johnny "Aku cukup tahu diri, aku berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita. Kau berhak bahagia. Suatu saat akan ada cinta yang lebih baik setelah patah hati. Tapi bukan aku, seperti katamu." -Taeil . 2 ego 2 prinsip yang mereka pertahankan justru menjerat mereka dalam suatu Dilemma besar. NCT FFN #NCT #Johnny #Taeil #Johnil
1. Prolog

DON'T LOVE ME

" _Percayalah, setelah patah hati pasti akan ada cinta yang lebih baik_."

 **PROLOG**

Saat ini hanya rindu, sesak dan rasa bersalah yang memenuhi hati dan pikiran laki-laki tinggi itu.

" _Tuhan selalu bersamaku. Aku hanya butuh anakku saat ini, bukan laki-laki yang derajatnya jauh di atasku seperti dirinya. Maaf._ "

Laki-laki itu –Johnny, Hanya bisa menutup rapat-rapat matanya ketika ia teringat dengan kata-kata Taeil. Sudah beberapa minggu ini, kata-kata itu menghantuinya. Sebuah prinsip dari seorang single parent dengan 1 anak yang entah mengapa membuatnya kagum dan menohok hatinya sekaligus.

Bukan, Bukan hanya kata-kata itu tetapi kondisi Taeil saat mengatakan itu disertai air mata.

Kini senyum masam menghiasi wajahnya, mengingat bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan Taeil berkata seperti itu dan menangis. Ya, Ego dan prinsip yang ia lontarkan pada ibu satu anak itu.

Mengingat itu semua, ia jadi ragu dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ragu? –Mungkin Cenderung Malu.

Masih pantaskah ia menemui Taeil setelah kejadian itu? Apakah kedatangannya akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka? _But, No Effort is in Vain, Right?_ Terlambat untuk memutuskan mundur. _Now, There he is_.

Ia pun melangkah dengan penuh tekad. Ia akan memperbaiki semuanya. Apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

 **Cast:** NCT 127 (GS) –JohnnyTaeil –Johnil

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

 **Rate:** T-M

 **WARNING:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS! Cerita ini MILIK SAYA. Yang gak suka Genderswitch, GA SUKA Couple-nya silahkan klik 'back' OK

Hai :)

Saya dataangggg... Saya lagi suka banget dengan Couple NCT Johnil... Johnny and Taeil ^^ Bang bulannn...

Reviewnya ya, coz saya bawa cerita yang antimainstream menurut saya hhehe ...

Kalau banyak yang berminat saya lanjut update hri minggu ini..

See u...


	2. INTRO TAEIL

DON'T LOVE ME

 **Cast:** NCT 127 Members (GS) –JohnnyTaeil –Johnil

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

 **Rate:** T-M

 **WARNING:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS! Cerita ini MILIK SAYA. Yang gak suka Genderswitch, GA SUKA Couple-nya silahkan klik 'back' OK J

 **Intro : Moon Taeil**

"Moon Taeil, mengambil alih Matematika untuk semua murid tingkat 2 _Science_ dan _Social_ , serta menjadi wali murid tingkat 1 kelas _science_." Jelas Wakil Kepala Sekolah Shin.

"Mwo?" Sedari tadi ia memang mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan menjadi mandatnya tahun ini. Karena itulah ia terkejut bukan main ketika ia mendengar bahwa dirinya menjadi salah satu jajaran wali murid di sekolah ini.

Wali murid. Status dan amanat yang cukup dipandang dan diinginkan oleh seluruh guru di setiap sekolah. Sekarang justru dirinyalah yang menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Seorang Moon Taeil.

Jika ditelisik lebih jauh kebelakang, ia termasuk jajaran guru baru karena masa kerjanya sekarang baru genap 2 tahun. Guru Matematika yang mengajar total 10 kelas, Menjadi wali untuk kegiatan _student club_ Kesehatan dan Taekwondo, lalu diperbantukan di bagian kurikulum serta sarana prasarana sekolah, dan sekarang ditambah dengan menjadi wali murid. Untuk ukuran guru baru, itu merupakan salah satu prestasi yang cukup membanggakan di instasinya.

Jadi, wajar saja ia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini hampir seluruh pasang mata di ruang rapat guru melihat kearahnya dengan berbagai pandangan dan berbagai ekspektasi.

Seoul Science High School adalah instasi tempat Taeil bernaung selama 2 tahun ini. Menjadi pengajar di sekolah ini tidak mudah, serangkaian tes harus dilalui mulai dari tes tulis kemampuan akademik, wawancara, termasuk tes psikologi. Bersyukur ia menjadi satu-satunya calon pengajar yang lulus dalam semua tes. Hingga saat ini, sudah genap 2 tahun ia menjadi pengajar Bidang Studi Matematika disana.

"Apa anda merasa keberatan, Taeil-ssi?" Mendengar Taeil bersuara seperti itu, Wakil Shin mengajukan pertanyaan.

Yang ditanya mengerjap bingung kenapa nada bicaranya menjadi seola-olah ia menolak? Padahal ia hanya terkejut. _Moon babo_ , batinnya.

Ia menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian menatap salah satu petinggi di Instasinya itu.

"Tidak sama sekali, Shin _chajangnim_. Saya hanya sedikit terkejut." Jelas Taeil lebih tenang.

"Bagus. Semoga anda dapat melaksanakan tugas anda dengan sebaik-baiknya selama 2 semester tahun ini." Wakil Shin balas menatap Taeil dengan Senyum meneduhkannya.

"Ya, Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, Saya harap semua wali murid baik itu tingkat satu, dua, dan tiga dapat menjalankan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya dan ..."

Setelah itu, hanya suara samar-samar yang Taeil dengar di ruangan itu. Ia hanya fokus pada buku note ukuran sedang yang telah menemaninya 2 tahun ini. Apalagi kalau bukan tulisan mengenai tanggungjawabnya pada tahun ini. semua berkecamuk dipikirannya. Sampai akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian rapat tahunan dewan pengajarpun selesai dan semua anggota rapat keluar ruangan satu persatu. Tapi Taeil masih tetap tinggal di kursinya.

.

Tap.. Tap..

Sreetttt~

Merasa ada seseorang yang menghampiri dan menarik kursi di hadapannya, Taeil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seulsas senyum lembut yang sudah pasti diberikan untuknya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Moon." Ujar sosok tersebut sembari mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan sosok manis Taeil.

"Ini pengalaman pertamaku, Lee Taeyong. Aku tidak yakin." Bersamaan dengan suaranya yang semakin lirih, ia kembali menundukkan pandangannya.

"Justru karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu, kau harus tunjukkan pada mereka yang sedari tadi di rapat hanya memberikan tatapan mencemoohnya padamu, bahwa kau bisa menjadi wali murid yang baik." Ujar Taeyong dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka, Lee. Kau tahu benar tentang hal itu." Balasnya dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Asa! Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan, Sayangku?"

Taeil kembali menatap teman dekatnya itu dan menghela nafas sebelum kembali bicara.

"Lee, aku mengkhawatirkan Ha Joon. Jika aku sudah mulai dengan mandat baruku, aku pasti akan lebih sulit lagi membagi waktuku dengannya. Aku hanya ingin waktukku dengannya menjadi lebih banyak bukan lebih sempit seperti ini." Jelasnya frustasi.

Ya, tidak mudah memang mengemban amanat jabatan tinggi. Waktu kerja berada di sekolah harus ekstra dan secara otomatis waktu untuk keluarga menjadi sedikit berkurang. Itu sudah resiko.

"Waktukku tahun lalu saja sudah banyak berkurang dengan menjadi tim Pencetakkan Hasil Evaluasi Murid-murid. Bagaimana dengan tahun ini? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pasti akan lebih sulit lagi bertemu dengan anakku." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Kau seharusnya tahu benar bahwa aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Moon." Taeyong mengubah pandangan dan cara bicaranya menjadi lebih tegas.

"Dengar, Moon. Pertama, kau seharusnya senang karena kepercayaan Kepala Kim kini bertambah."

Ah~ Taeil tidak lupa dengan itu. Ia tentu saja senang karena ia jauh lebih dipercaya dari tahun kemarin oleh Kepala Kim.

"Kedua, Ketika kau mengurus berkas-berkasmu siapa yang menjaga Ha Joon? Siapa yang mengusulkan Ha Joon sebaiknya di tempatkan di _Baby Day Care_ ketika kau bingung akan masuk kerja? Lalu, siapa yang menjaga Ha Joon Ketika kau sakit waktu itu? Ah, satu lagi! Jawab aku, siapa yang merawat Ha Joon ketika kau mengurus perceraianmu dengan si 'sialan' Kang?" Tanya Taeyong bertubi-tubi membuat Taeil kembali mengingat masa-masa sulitnya saat itu.

Semuanya menjadi lebih mudah ketika gadis Lee itu membantu menjaga Ha Joon anak semata wayangnya ketika ia sendiri menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Ia tidak akan mudah mengurus semuanya jika Ha Joon yang saat itu masih berusia 4,5 bulan ikut bersamanya.

Semua pertanyaan Taeyong membuat hatinya bergemuruh dan matanya mulai sendu karena terharu atas segala yang Taeyong lakukan.

"Ohh, tidak mata itu lagi, Moon." Taeyong mendesah malas.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis Lee Taeyong bahkan tidak se'romantis' itu. Bertemu di sebuah supermarket ketika ia baru pindah 1 minggu ke Seoul. Taeyong membantu –memaksanya membawakan belanjaan –dengan sedikit perdebatan juga karena ia melihat Taeil kerepotan ke halte subway, padahal Taeil sendiri ingin naik kereta. Ternyata itu bukan pertemuan terakhir mereka, saling komunikasi sampai Kemudian, berhujung menawarkan tinggal bersama.

" _Satu Apartment dihuni oleh 2 orang akan menghemat pengeluaran kita, Moon_."

Senyum Taeil terulas sangat tipis ketika mengingat kembali perkenalan mereka.

"Dengar ya, bahkan sejak Wakil Kepala Shin mengumumkan semua tugas tahun ini, aku sudah berfikir aku yang akan menjemput Ha joon di Baby Day Care kemudian mengurusnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sampai kau pulang. Seandainya kau belum pulang juga, aku yang akan memeluknya ketika ia akan tidur." Benar-benar Lee Taeyong itu sungguh...

"Lee.."

"Apa?"

"Sering-seringlah membantuku, ya~"

"Astaga~ Kau benar-benar, Moon. Kasihan Ha Joon memiliki ibu sepertimu. Kalau begitu Ha Joon lebih baik jadi anakku saja, ya"

"Makanya cepat cari pasangan lalu buat yang seperti Ha Joon, Hahaha."

Puk~

"Bicaramu, memang semudah itu."

" _Of Course, no_."

Taeil tahu benar bahwa menikah itu bukan perkara mudah. Siap mental, siap finasial, siap menjalin hubungan baik dengan dua keluarga yang berbeda kebiasaannya adalah bukan petuah bualan semata. Semua itu adalah benar.

Ia sudah pernah mengalami pahit manisnya bahtera rumah tangga. Sampai kemudian ia runtuh karna tidak kuat menahan badai yang datang secara bertubi-tubi, sedangkan ia hanya berusaha mengatasi badai itu sendiri.

"Kau lebih tahu, Taeil."

Taeyong yakin sekali, Taeil yang lebih paham apa yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan tentang pernikahan. Ia sangat salut dengan Taeil yang terlampau kuat menerima semua cobaan, hujatan, pandangan merendahkan karena ia seorang _single parrent_ dengan 1 anak. Selalu berusaha kuat –lebih tepatnya –untuk anak semata wayangnya, Ha Joon. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk memulihkan kembali dirinya, hingga Taeil pindah ke Seoul guna menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu.

Saat itu, yang terpikir olehnya masalah yang menimpa Taeil akan selesai jika ia kembali menjalin hubungan, lalu menikah yang otomatis Ha Joon akan mendapatkan ayah pengganti. Ia pernah membahas ini dengan Taeil, dan jawaban Taeil benar-benar membuatnya bungkam.

" _Menikah untukku adalah suatu bentuk ibadah pada Tuhan yang Satu. Jadi, menikah untukku cukup satu kali. Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan, memang betul. Tapi, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan membesarkan Ha Joon dan melihatnya tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang sukses dan bertanggungjawab_."

Mengingatnya kembali, membuat tekad yang saat itu sudah bulat akan semakin bulat dan padat untuk selalu memberi _support_ dan membantu Taeil sahabatnya untuk melewati cobaan ini.

Taeyong sudah terlalu sayang dengan Ha Joon, meski mereka baru berteman dekat selama 2 tahun tidak membuatnya acuh, dan ia bertekad akan semakin mempererat pertemanan mereka meskipun nanti ia sudah menikah.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Haow Haow? Ini baru intro untuk bayangan karakter dan kehidupan Taeil yaa~

Nanti ada 1 intro lgi untuk Johnny.. :D

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, tdk sesuai ekspektasi, dan banyak typo J

Review ya kalau udh mampir. Sebenarnya aku ingin minta koreksi dai readers untuk cara penulisan aku dan alur cerita ini. jadi tolong review ya.. Makasihh ...

Yang udah revieww wahhh makasih banyak apresiasinya untuk ff ini :D senengg dehhh..

Ini udh lanjut maaf lama karna kayaknya banyak yang ga minat. Tpi tetap saya lanjutkan.

Next : Intro : Seo Johnny


End file.
